1. Technical Field
Embodiments consistent with the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for managing software.
2. Related Art
Software management becomes more complex as software becomes more complex. This is because the amount of information required by software managers to make good software management decisions increases greatly as software complexity increases. Often times, not all of the relevant information is available or information may be overlooked. Further, software managers must evaluate and organize the large amount of information to make good decisions. Without assistance, this may be overwhelming and can lead to wasted time and resources.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method for managing software.